Dreams of Love
by Alie1
Summary: This is just a little song-fic thingy. please r/r! POV and A/U involved. R/H!!


Dreams of Love  
  
By: May  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, or the characters in this fic. I also don't own the song, the song is by Creed, it is called Higher. I know a lot of you don't like Relena, and I make her look good in this fic, I hate her too but, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When dreaming I'm guided through another world Time and time again  
  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep 'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape From the life I live when I'm awake  
  
Relena looked out of the tall, misty window as the rain beat down on the windowpane. 'Heero, where are you?' The image of her love flashed before her eyes. His voice was still ringing in her ears. She wished she could be with him, but she only got close to him in her dreams. The smell of his hair, the warmth of his touch, all comes back on rainy days like this.  
  
So let's go there  
  
Let's make our escape Come on, let's go there Let's ask can we stay?  
  
Can you take me higher? To the place where blind men see Can you take me higher? To the place with golden streets?  
  
  
  
Heero lay in his bed, awake and in torment. His mind was tormented by her. He winced as he remembered her. How she always cared, how all her ideas of pacifism were a dream, though she tried hard to achieve those dreams. She always had to have things her way. He knew he couldn't show his feelings for her, though his mind and heart tortured him every waking minute. He knew he couldn't reveal that he could feel, it would ruin his reputation. He couldn't ruin the respect each of the pilots showed, the respect it had taken so long for him to gain. Even his dignity would be lost, the dignity and respect for himself. He couldn't risk all that just to ease his mind and heart, he couldn't. She had worked her spell on him, he knew that. The only problem was, trying to reverse the spell she had cast. Reverse the spell of love she had put on his heart. The rain beat down on the roof, as he tried to slip into a gentle sleep that he wouldn't find that night.  
  
Although I would like our world to change It helps me to appreciate Those nights and those dreams But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same The only difference is To let love replace our hate  
  
Relena strolled on the beach, looking out into the horizon. The rain had stopped hours ago. It was very cloudy and the tide was coming in. Relena's feet were getting drenched due to the crashing of the waves. She didn't mind. All she wanted was Heero, but she knew, he would never come to her. She tried to go to him, but he always treated her like a child. Never realizing how she had grown, or the hurt she felt when he shunned her away. All those memories, the endless times she'd cried, all rushed back to her time and time again. Torturing her soul and heart. She sat down and closed her eyes, trying to make the memories go away, but they would not be that merciful. Instead, she fell into an intensely deep sleep.  
  
So let's go there Let's make our escape Come on, let's go there Let's ask can we stay?  
  
Can you take me higher? To the place where blind men see Can you take me higher? To the place with golden streets?  
  
So let's go there Let's make our escape Come on, let's go there Let's ask can we stay?  
  
Heero lay in his bed, dreaming dreams that tortured his heart and soul. He dreamed of her, on the beach in front of his apartment, dreaming. The sight of her made him cringe, but at the same time, he longed to go to her. He just stared at her for a long while, soaking in the sight of her. Her figure, her hair, all of her. Suddenly a force stronger than he himself took over his body. He then found himself walking down the steps, down into the hallway and opening the back door that lead to the beach. When he finally regained his sense of mind, he found himself leaning over her, just drinking in all of her. Suddenly she started to stir, Heero jumped halfway out of his skin, but did not move.  
  
Relena felt something towering over her, but it didn't move. Relena wanted to move, but was too scared. Finally, she decided to roll over and see who or what this 'watcher' was. As she turned, she recognized the face of the 'watcher'. Her eyes widened with joy.  
  
Heero practically fainted from shock. The two just stared at each other for sometime. Finally, Heero started to say something, but was cut off by Relena who pulled herself up and hugged Heero while starting to cry. Heero tried to soothe her by stroking her long, golden hair. He pulled her off his shoulder and stared at her. His eyes closed and his face advanced towards hers. Relena, surprised by this new boldness, welcomed him. Their lips met and didn't separate for about 5 seconds. They parted and advanced again but this time, with more passion.  
  
Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams And make them mine Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams And make them mine  
  
Relena awoke on the beach, alone. Her arms searched for something, someone, him, but only found air. She sat up, pulling her knees close to her, and remembered the dream that was more like a fantasy. She wished that the dream would come true, but knew that that was nonsense. He didn't love her, or if he did, he could not and would not show it because of dignity and respect. She got up and sighed a deep, sorrowful sigh. She walked back down the beach in the direction where she came, thinking of the fantasy she would always keep close to her heart.  
  
Can you take me higher? To the place where blind men see Can you take me higher? To the place with golden streets  
  
Heero awoke gasping for air, sweat beads on his brow. He thought of the dream he had seen. The dream that was more like a fantasy, a longing, a desire. He longed to do what he did in the dream, but he knew that was impossible. Besides, he didn't know where she was. He got up, looked out the window, and saw someone walking down the beach. As he watched the figure, he recognized it. It was his love, his soul mate, and his fantasy that he knew he could never have. As he watched, the figure looked up into his window. Seeing him, she ran all the way down the beach and out of sight. Drops of water trailed behind her, that dropped onto the ground, and disappeared into the white sand.  
  
Can you take me higher? To the place where blind men see Can you take me higher? To the place with golden streets  
  
Can you take me higher? To the place where blind men see Can you take me higher? To the place with golden streets  
  
The End  
  
Hope you liked it. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions please email me at makotodragon8@hotmail.com. Please no flames. Thanx! 


End file.
